Natsu Dragneel VS Akuma
Description Fairy Tail VS Street Fighter! They have colored hair and awesome power. Who will win? Who will die? DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: When who have colored hair that isn't dyed because you when you were born, it could mean you have something special. Boomstick: That something is badass energy that can make punching and kicking more awesome of course! Like Natsu Dragneel, the Fairy Tail guild dragon slayer. Wiz: And Akuma, the Satsui no Hado raging master. Bommstick: Wiz and he’s Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who’d would win a DEATH BATTLE! Natsu Dragneel dragon slays to DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The world of Fairy Tail was full of insane mages, witches, monsters, cats that have wings… Boomstick: And of course the usual rampaging dragons that are quite the sign of city fire. Talk about a registrants fair. Wiz: Yet their was one boy named Natsu Dragneel that was special when it came to that. Why? Well what better way than to make him to be raised by a dragon. Boomstick: Ninth best childhood ever. Wiz: Yea… wait, ninth? What the eighth? Boomstick: *Whispers in Wiz’s ear* Wiz: Hun… Oh? Oh. Yeah, that does seem more amazing. Anyway, it didn’t start out that way for young Natsu. Being born with pink hair infant to a human family, things were going off to a fine… Boomstick: Till a bunch of dragons showed up and killed everyone in the village including him, yet his older brother Zeref survived somehow. Wiz: Desperate to bring back Natsu, he eventually found a way though the connections of life, death, and magic. And it worked, but than Zeref got obsessed with this. Boomstick: So he then went to become the most evil mage ever, but hey, he brought Natsu back, just as a hell demon. Wiz: Now as a powerful demon, Zeref had decided to leave Natsu in the care of the king of the dragons, Igneel. Which obviously screams irony if you think about. Boomstick: Anyway, Young Natsu was trained by his foster dad in the ways of Dragon Slayer Magic. A school of mystical martial arts developed specifically to kill dragons… Wait, is this really back and forth with these dragons, isn't it? Who wrote this stuff? Wiz: It gets more ridiculous. Somehow, Igneel eagerly accepted his role as adoptive father and taught Natsu how to read, write and fight and then when Natsu came of age, Igneel suddenly sent him through a time machine which I don’t seen how a Dragon was able to make one and ta-da, before he knew it, Natsu was trapped 400 years in the future, abandoned by the only father figure he ever really knew. Boomstick: I know the feeling, little buddy. Trust me. Wiz: Of course, it was actually all part of Igneel's plan to save the world, but at the time Natsu didn't know that. Boomstick: I starting to think that this is just ending up in a path of nonsense. Wiz: Fortunately, it wasn't long before Natsu found a new home and family among the mercenaries of the Fairy Tail Guild. Boomstick: Turns out being a demon trained by a goddamn dragon made Natsu pretty effective as a bounty hunter. At least there was no need to worry about living arrangements since you’re now living over 400 years old sort of speak. Wiz: Natsu possesses superhuman speed, impressive strength and unbelievable durability. He has superior senses such as sight and smell along with mastery of hand to hand combat skills. Mix all that up with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic… Boomstick: And you get one fiery living, walking cocktail that'll knock just about anybody on their ass. ''' Wiz: As the name suggests, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic revolves around conjuring and manipulating… well, fire. A prime example would be Natsu's signature move, the Fire Dragon's Roar. '''Boomstick: Where he literally shoots fire from his mouth! How does that even work inside the body? Wiz: Or he can engulf his hand in flames for the devastating Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Boomstick: We're gonna be saying fire a lot for this guy, aren’t we? Wiz: Well, Natsu does have well over 2 dozen different ways to incorporate fire into his martial arts but his real strength comes from a move nobody ever really expects. Boomsticks: Ah, yeah, he *beep* eats fire! And the more he eats it, the more powerful Natsu's magic becomes. Wait… you mean all this time I could’ve gained magic just by eating fire? Wiz: I don’t think that how it works considering were getting that from this info. Anyway, like all mages in the Fairy Tail world, Natsu has a limited pool of magic, but consuming fire actually replenish it. Not only that he can consume different elemental magic as well including lightning. Boomstick: Talk about shocking appetites, and because this is anime, eating lightning gives Natsu access to an all new form Lightning Fire Dragon. With this Natsu abilities are enhanced with electricity giving him a brand new element of power mixed with… well, fire and lightning. Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Natsu has also obtained other Dragon Slayer forms. Like the fiery sight of his Dragon Force mode. A form hidden that very talented Dragon Slayer, like Natsu, can access to and give the power of a true Dragon. Boomstick: Really? Damn, maybe this is something I need to get with the other techniques of fire control I want to get. Better add that to the list. Wiz: Better hope your medical is covered. However, Natsu’s power doesn’t stop there. He is able to gain the might of his late foster Dragon father, Igneel, to become a Fire Dragon king. This mode is called… Fire Dragon King. Boomstick: As FDK Natsu, he is a force not to get on its bad side. In this form, Natsu has access to techniques only the most powerful of dragons could wield, such as the Demolition Fist and the Fire Dragon King's Roar and it is makes him so strong, he could wipe out exactly 973 soldiers all at once and create massive explosions so big, they could wipe out a whole town. Wiz: But even that not where Natsu raw power stops. Boomstick: Yah see when he was brought back to life as a Demon Dragon, there was an added bonus to it. Wiz: This bonus is a destructive form that is so powerful, it brings outall the terrifying sights he had seen back 400 years ago as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. This END form is actually Natsu’s true form where it stored lost in his memories 400 years ago considering that its powerful enough to lets him walk through divine time-stopping magic. However this turns Natsu’s personality into something not friendly and is a savaging dread nock. Boomstick: He’s like the mother of all fire cocktail to blow the might of a warhead. Wiz: Natsu's raw power is extraordinary both magically and physically. He's strong enough to lift an enormous stone slab several times larger than himself. Comparing this stone to Natsu's height and compensating for the density of the stone’s volume and mass, it's likely this block weights about 135 tons. The average man can usually deadlift about 155 LBs or 0.0775 tons. Meaning Natsu is 1741 times the extra muscle power. Boomstick: Talk about never skipping arm day; he's also damn fast, he's fought in multiple battles where he moved faster than the eye can see or track. Putting him well over 9,000 miles per hour. Wiz: And when fighting opponents even faster than him, Natsu used his keen observational skills and indomitable willpower to somehow predict their moves and take them down. He's pretty clever in battle, which is surprising given how headstrong and stubborn he can be. Boomstick: Like any real fighter, Natsu prioritizes offense over any defense, running in guns or... arms blazing. Wiz: Except this impulsive approach to fighting often leaves massive amounts of collateral damage in his wake. Remember how we mentioned his fire power could wipe out a whole town? Well, sometimes that's not completely intentional. In fact, this hasty attitude maybe his greatest weakness. Boomstick: Nah. his greatest weakness is how easily he gets motion sickness probably due to what he eats for a living these days. Put him on any moving car or boat and he'll be hurlin' in a matter of seconds. That flyin' cat friend of a pal of his thats followin' him around should start thinking of carryin' vomit bags. Wiz: Yeah, that's one of the stranger downsides of Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu's dragon-like senses can overload his semicircular canals, FYI thats something in the ear area, creating a feeling similar to vertigo. But more importantly, Natsu has a bad habit of burning through his available magic rather quickly as he can replenish it. Boomstick: So what? He can just chow down on some tasty flames or lightnin' to replenish his magic. Wiz: Just one catch. Consuming any fire or lightning that Natsu has created himself will not replenish his reserves. Leaving him to only hope for any fires that aren’t his on the battlefield to feast on. Boomstick: Huh. Well, Natsu's still good badass material. He really is the Fairy Tail guild's trump card for whenever things go south. And he continues to fulfill his own dragon dad's wish of making the world a safer place. By setting all its problems up in a blaze of glory! Natsu: I thnik it's time to stop playing around. Let's get down to the real fight. I'm goning to shatter you into a million pieces. Akuma raging demons into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Throughout the world of Street Fighter, there was always martial artist that walk the earth preferring to not to have a home. Yet there was one who lives on the darkest path out of all of those. His name was Gouki. Boomstick: Before he was demon who’s only purpose is to fight, Gouki and his brother Gouken were students of a nameless life-threatening martial art taught Goutetsu, which incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. Wiz: He also taught the Satsui no Hado, a lethal technique which, although incredibly powerful, puts the user and opponent/victim in considerable danger. As the brothers progressed under Goutetsu's tutelage, dispute arose on the true nature of their fighting style and the path to master it. However, Gouken was unable to accept the violent nature and the Satsui no Hado of his fighting style, where he left Goutetsu to begin his own dojo, which Goutetsu did not oppose. Boomstick: Hey his lost. Anyway Gouki continued Goutetsu's teachings, and vowed to use their fighting style as it was intended. And he was real good at it so much, he actually killed a bear while still a kid. Wiz: In order to learn more, Gouki embraced the principle of Satsui no Hado, and was forced to give up any compassion he held towards other human beings and life. In addition, Gouki realized his limits as a martial artist could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance of enlightenment to train alone to gain more power. Boomstick: However, due to embracing the Satsui no Hado to its fullest extent like if it was his girlfriend, he developed a lust to fight to the death, unlike Goutetsu, who had been able to use the Satsui no Hado without giving in to its darker side. Eventually, Gouki fought him in a death match and had surpassed him when he killed his master with the arts he was taught by him, who died happy to see his student surpass him. Talk about feeling proud for someone even though they just killed you. Wiz: At that moment, his body and mind had changed. When that hair turned all blood red, it meant one thing. All that was Gouki was gone. There was now only, Akuma. Boomstick: And now have becoming a demon of raging ki made him the most devastating opponent there is. Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks of the Satsui no Hado ki, such as the famous Shoryuken uppercut which he can perform so many at a fast pace, that it makes it extremely hard to attempt a block. Boomstick: The Gou Hadoken a powerful blast with precision control that he can fire while in midair and he can even use its almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is basically a giant poisonous fireball of death and when really want to fire big time, he’ll do Messatsu Gou Hadou, which is a super Shinku-Hadoken. Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy. Wiz: His Tatsumaki Zankukyaku kick technique lets him travers the skies like a helicopter kicking machine or a hurricane when doing its deadliest version yet, the Demon Armageddon. He also has the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip, and the Ashura Senku for teleportation. Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... Wiz: Kongou Kokuretsuzan Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things erupt and explode. Especially when he does the Misogi. Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve. (Akuma uses his deadly move against Dan Hibiki and his health depleted afterwards) The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder." Boomstick: Totally making that a possible name for my first kid. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain! Wiz: That's right, the Raging Demon is so powerful, it channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed attacks their soul and obliterate it. And if that wasn’t enough, there’s a wrath variant of it which makes the victim die one thousand deaths. Akuma: Die one thousand deaths! *Ends Gen w/ the Wrath of the Raging Demon* Wiz: With that, Akuma has been traveling the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, yet before that, his training had come to the test when came face to face against his brother, losing only once to Gouken, but after a brutal rematch... Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint! Wiz: Surprise plot twist, Gouken had barely survived thanks to Power of Nothingness, being sent into a coma and buried for years. During that time, Akuma has been training so much, that it was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon. Boomstick: Well if that was true, then I guess that how he earned a super form. Wiz: This here is Shin Akuma, a state where Akuma becomes one with the Satsui no Hado, but still owns his humanity or whats left of it. His abilities increase, and is potentially strong enough to destroy an entire meteorite. Boomstick: He can breathe in outer space? Damn, no wonder he can live and walk at the depths of the ocean without the need of holding his breath. He was the real predator in those waters the whole time. He got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it. Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking. And what better way to really dish it out then a form of evil incarnation. If Akuma can become one with the Satsui no Hado and completely lose any shred of humanity he had remaining, he can become his most powerful version yet, Oni. Boomstick: Oni is like a massive force not to be messed with. Oni can kill and destroy all nature around him with only mere precision, is nearly invincible, has been powered up to more than maximum level, can do insane pure dark ki energy move and flipping fly. Wiz: With all this at his disposal, Akuma has earned rightful title of the strongest character from Street Fighter and has proven it very much. Boomstick: He has chopped an entire mountain in half, survived a volcano eruption and even destroyed an island with one punch, plus survives the explosion. Wiz: A force of which would require over 4,000 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: He has defeat tons of SF opponents and has killed M. Bison and Gill. Wiz: He has beaten Dormammu, the dark dimension lord of the Marvel multiverse and take on other Marvel opponents. Boomstick: He’s even faced Asura, the god of wrath and as a result their battle has been going non-stop… for OVER 500 *Concern* YEARS! Wiz: Unfortunately, the event was non-canon. The only thing that is able to massively keep toe-to-toe with the Stasui no Hado is its light counterpart, the Power of Nothingness. This is the one thing that is known to survive the Raging demon affects. Plus, Akuma is not able to keep his temper in long and prefers to fight only the ones that are worthy and are fully healthy. Boomstick: Respectful or not, Akuma is one deadly fighting machine that really has his boundries. For any of those who have yet to come face him he’ll only accept the fight and nothing else and if the challenge doesn’t come soon, then that’s when he’ll start thinking of going towards it. Best advised you find him quickly before he finds you. Akuma: Nothing but a shadow... raging against that which casts it. Now be reminded... of the true power of Akuma! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! The Grand Ball, 10:02 PM People were enjoy the party almost everyone was except for one person was nowhere to be seen. Most of Natsu’s friends were wondering where he is yet they had no idea that he was planning a prank and was in the middle of getting it ready. -With Natsu- Natsu: *Chuckes* Boy can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they see this. Little does Natsu know that he was actually being watched by something from outside through the window. That ‘Thing’ was holding a newspaper with Natsu’s picture on the front page. Before Natsu was got a feeling that he was being watched, something crashed through the window and propels a punch on him knocking him back. Akuma: Watashi wa anata ga chokumen suru no o mite, anata ga hitsuyōna shudan de anata no honō o akaruku tamotsu koto ga dekiru doragon ni naru koto ga dekiru ka dō ka o miru tame ni, kore made ni kimashita. (Translation: I have come so far to see you face to face, to see if you can be a dragon able to keep your flame lightened by any means necessary.) Natsu: You Asshole! I’ll burn your guts to dust just for that! FIGHT! Natsu fires his dragon breath at Akuma, but Akuma Jumps in the air firing some Hadokens at Natsu. Natsu attempts to dodge the first two, but gets hit by the rest, then Akuma lands to him a lands a combo on him with a Shoryuken. Natsu Then Fire dragon claws straight at Akuma with ignited feet delivering a hard stomp kick at Akuma’s face. Natsu then starts to combo Akuma and then starts using his Fire Dragon Iron Fists and does a double combo until Akuma teleports behind Natsu and Demon flips him straight at a pillar. Akuma Fires a Shinku-Hadoken at Natsu where it explodes leaving a pile of fire, but just when Akuma was about to rest his fists, all the fire was getting eaten by Natsu. Natsu: I just love it when your kind gets me all fired up. Then Natsu charges at Akuma and serves a big combo on him. When Natsu uses his Exploding Flame Blade, it knock Akuma back through the air, that’s when Natsu does his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn straight at Akuma. Akuma fires his Shinku-Hadoken to counter the Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, which knocked Natsu out of focus. Natsu gets up and see Akuma Charges towards him. Natsu use his Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow right when Akuma got close enough as he blasted Akuma back far down the big hall. As Akuma gets up, he gets really mad and turns into Shin Akuma. Natsu: Oh so you got a boost mode huh? Well two can play at that game. That when Natsu turns into his Dragon force mode. Both Dragon Force Natsu and Shin Akuma charged at each other and start comboing one another. Eventually, Shin Akuma teleported behind DF Natsu and “And Diarrhea Joke Foot” so hard, it launched DF Natsu against a wall and then Shin Akuma fires some Hadokens and then a Shinku-Hadoken. DF Natsu sees the Hadokens coming in hot , so he jumps out of the way and lets them blast into the wall creating a fiery explosion. Df Natsu take this opportunity and inhales the fire through his mouth. DF Natsu: Let’s get cookin’. DF Natsu speeds up and starts out going fiery punches and kicks while moving so fast, Shin Akuma couldn’t keep up with his speed. DF Natsu then delivers a punch so hard, that it blasted Shin Akuma though the interior of the castle through walls and doors. Shin Akuma finally crashed into the ballroom where the party was being held as people start a panic on this unexpected event. Natsu still speeding at a rate that which no one could see him re-continued his combo around Shin Akuma. This is just getting people madly concerned. Erza: What the hell is this? Lucy: First Natsu nowhere to be found now this. Gray: Who is this guy and his problem? Eventually, Shin Akuma did a mighty kick that with what luck hit DF Natsu so hard, that it started sending DF Natsu flying through the giant glass window and through the night mid sky. That’s when Shin Akuma Starts his Tatsumaki Zakukyaku and flies after DF Natsu. While still in midair, Shin Akuma bashes DF Natsu with his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, then the Messatsu Gou Rasen, and then the Demon Armageddon. DF Natsu get blasted to the ground on the side of the mountain. DF Natsu: *Gets up* Okay, no more mister nice guy! DF Natsu then furiously turns into FIRE DRAGON KING Natsu. Shin Akuma: Anata ga tsugini nani o suru ka wa kankei arimasen, anata wa mada satsui no hane no chikara o kanjirudeshou! FDK Natsu: I don’t know what you’re saying, but I think it makes me want to hit you harder! *Starts rushing at Shin Akuma* Demolition Fist! As FDK Natsu punches Shin Akuma so hard, it bashed Shin Akuma right into the ground. Shin Akuma jumps up into the air and then head back down at FDK Natsu and hits him with a Kongou Kokuretsuzan. The blast created an explosion that ruptured the ground on the mountain to molten rocky terrain. Shin Akuma: Mada, watashi ni chokumen suru koto wa mada arimasenga, mada... (Translation: Few have yet to come to face me, yet...) As Shin Akuma transformed Oni: Ōku no hito ga nagaku tsudzuita wakede wa arimasen. (Translation: Many have not lasted for long.) Both FDK Natsu and Oni stared at each other for a moment and then they rushed towards and started to duke it out as whole lot of punches and kicks were being dished out. Oni then Goshoryuken FDK Natsu up into the air and then Oni flew up to him and Misogi FDK Natsu to the ground, causing a medium explosion that also effected the molten ground. FDK Natsu suckes up any bits of fire from the hot terrain and then blast Oni off of him. FDK Natsu start blazing all out on Oni with lots of Fiery Dragon moves all doing massive damage. Oni fires a Zanku Hadoken that caught FDK Natsu and blasted him to the ground. Oni then fire lots of Tenma Gou Zankuu and Gorai Hadoken aimed at FDK Natsu. When FDK Natsu saw the Hadokens, he thought of inhaling them to gain more power, so he did but as a result the Hadokens didn’t get sucked up and still hit him. FDK Natsu: Ow! WTF?! Why didn’t I eat up those flames and lightning?! Oni then does his Zanku Hadosho punch right at FDK Natsu that Blasted the Pink Hair Dragon Slayer against a large rock. Oni lands on the molten ground and charges up his Messatsu Gou Hadou and fires it straight for FDK Natsu. As the Messatsu Gou Hadou seemed to almost be the end of Natsu, his life was flashing before his eyes and noticed something. That’s when a energetic transformation burst out for Natsu. E.N.D.: *Gone mad chuckle* Out of the frying pan and into the fieriest of magma seas! E.N.D. starts unleashing a torrent of waves of fire attacks and black flames all at Oni. This amount of pressure was upsetting the stableness of grounds of the side of the mountain, it will blow sky high if this goes on a bit longer. E.N.D.: This is where you burn at an end! FIRE DRAGON BREATH!!! As E.N.D. releases a humungous flood of fire that Oni gets caught in, it spreads at a large distance among the mountain. The place couldn’t hold it in much longer. Oni: Anata no rōsoku wa mohaya hikarimasen. ''(Translation: Your candle will light up no more.) Oni rushes through the flames over to E.N.D. in a blur and grabs him. The screen goes black. 一 瞬 千 撃 Insert lots of hit sparks' flash. At that moment, the side of the mountain erupted in a massive explosion. ''Hoot Freeman: Well what ever those things were there seem to be having one hell of a time judging by the explosion… wait minute. Erza: What? What is it? Hoot: *Adjusts the binoculars* It looks like somethings flying back here fat… it that a… Before he could finish his sentence, the thing came in speeding as it crashed into the wall revealed to be Natsu who all blood blasted out of his now dead body, which his blood made a very dreaded symbol. 天 Oni Jumps up onto a ledge on solid ground and then screams at the top of his lungs that can be heard across the lands. Natsu’s friends were in shock to see his death Meanwhile, Oni climbed down the mountain and starts searching for the one who will be his true rival. KO! Results Boomstick: Add Dragon slayer, Demon slayer, and artist to his titles cause he just did all three today. Wiz: Natsu May have held the speed advantage, but Akuma Had every other category covered. His choice of martial arts as the Satsui no Hado was clearly a better in more ways than Natsu's choice. Plus Natsu didn't had any methods that were able to do real major harm to the Satsui no Hado. The only techniques that did the real major harm and damage was it light counterpart, the Power of Nothingness. A ki technique that Natsu does not have anything of his magic similar and may never will. Boomstick: And speaking of ki and magic, it was definitely clear that Natsu couldn't feed of any of Akuma's projectiles and even if he would, they wouldn't replenish his magic since it was ki and ki is after all a natural energy in martial arts. Leaving Natsu only to rely on open flames on the battlefield. Wiz: And it is certainly a reason why Natsu had zero chance of surviving the Raging Demon. Sure he has survived something similar in the past, but Natsu didn't had any ways to defend his soul against the dark ki of Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: And hell, Natsu has never faced something like Akuma or Oni before, while Akuma has faced tons of insane stuff before. We're talking about a guy who has beaten Dormammu not to menton took on other Marvel opponents like the Hulk, and also faced Asura in a fight that has lasted for 500 years and has kept going. Wiz: He is strong enough to destroy an entire island with one punch. In retrospect, Akuma had this fight in the bag, especially when he brought out his Oni form. Boomstick: Even if the AW info and other non-canon stuff wasn't included, the result wouldn't be different. Natsu Just couldn't slay this demon. Wiz: The winner is Akuma. Next time... Next time on DEATH BATTLE. Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Natsu Dragneel Akuma Category:Hoot Freeman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Fairy Tail' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017